Yokozuna Brothers/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Strength The brothers possess extremely powerful strength to the point that they were able to pick up both Blackbeard and a few of his members, thus throwing them out of the bar. Their true test of strength was shown whenever a bounty hunter who had came after the brothers, they had picked up several boulders and through it at the man. Thus crushing him, of course they were able to crush stones with their grip as well. Combat Skills The brothers seem to have the best physical combat skills in the bar; this was shown whenever they had fought against the blackbeard crew. The Brothers had used physical combat and not any special techniques or such in order for them to win. But of course using their own size and strength to give several damaging blows to others. But of course their style often ends up with destroying the area around them, but it does seem that they try not to destroy. Weapons The brothers use a set of Kanabo’s each brother holds two, one in each hand. They use these like clubs and are very skilled with the combat use for these weapons. The Kanabo’s themselves are long black clubs with red spikes on the tip of the clubs. They have a ring on the end of the weapon, which often is connected by a chain to the brothers. So often they throw their weapons at others and can quickly draw them back by pulling on the chains. The next weapons the brothers have been seen to use a giant axe, similar to sentomaru’s own, but with this axe they seem to share it. One brother handing it to the other during combat and has proven to be a good strategy to have in battle as one brother is in front of an opponent, he can hand it off the other from behind to attack the opponent. The last weapon that the brothers use are a pair of canons which each one wears on their backs, so whenever they feel the need. They can bend down and fire a canon ball or such at opponents. Yokozuna Kenpo The Yokozuna Kenpo is a style that the brothers user similar a kabuki style and summon style. The user palm slams and many other attacks that a kabuki actor or a sumo wrestler would use against someone if put into a combat situation. The kenpo also takes into consideration the different weapons that the brothers use, mostly with the kanabo. They shout out attacks and whenever an opponent is confused by this, they slam the kanabo into the opponent sending them flying. Haki The brothers have shown to use haki in both to increase their senses. That they have been able to predict opponent’s movements and then delivering a palm slam to their faces. The last is the chance to increase their own durability, that whenever they use their own bare hands. Each brother is able to take a hit and still go on, without feeling the pain or even seem to get cut. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages